the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dining at Sus-Hi Eatstation
This is a guide for Sus-Hi Eatstation, located at 4498 N Alafaya Trail #324 right next to the UCF campus. Sus-Hi Eatstation is a popular dining location for UCF students that serves sushi bowls, rolls, and wraps in an express style line. When you first walk in, you will notice a high level of noise. The decor is meant to visually stimulate the eye and there is a large mural that depicts scenes of ninjas on the wall. The first step is to join the line of customers waiting to order. You will know where the line is located because there is a black rope that sections off a certain part of the restaurant specifically for customers to wait in line. There is also a red sign in the middle of the restaurant that indicates where the line begins. The typical wait time is 5-15 minutes, with a 30-40 minute wait during peak eating times. The slowest and quietest times are 11am-12pm and 4pm-5pm. If you don’t like long lines and crowds it is best to avoid this restaurant between 1pm-2pm and 6pm-8pm. After you get in line, you will need to decide what you want to order. The employees make your order directly in front of you as you tell them the ingredients you would like. This setup is similar to popular restaurants Subway and Chipotle. The first step is to decide whether you want to bowl, roll, or wrap. A bowl has a white rice base, a roll has a seaweed base and creates a traditional sushi roll, and a wrap has a flour tortilla base. You choose white rice, brown rice, or salad greens as your filling and then select up to three proteins. Lastly, you add any other ingredients such as avocado, scallions, cheese, and edamame and pick a sauce. Link to menu: http://www.sushieatstation.com/menu/ You then pay for your meal and can select to either eat your meal in the restaurant or take it to go. This restaurant utilizes an iPad instead of a traditional cash register. The iPad is connected to a stand that swivels to face the customer when it is time to swipe their credit card. You will be prompted on the iPad to leave a tip before you pay, although it is optional. 10% is the average tip rate at this restaurant. If you decide to eat your meal in the restaurant, then there is a station that provides napkins, silverware, a complementary soy sauce. This restaurant can be overly stimulating, especially during busy times.The restaurant is very quirky and has a few unique trademarks. When the employees use a blowtorch to melt cheese over someone’s meal, they yell “FIRE!” very loudly. This is not meant to be taken literally, it is a silly catchphrase the restaurant uses to entertain the customers. Additionally, when you enter, the staff greets you by yelling, “Welcome Ninja.” When you order your meal the employees will address you as “Ninja” or “Lady Ninja” if you are female. This is because the restaurant is themed around a ninja concept. Don’t worry, the employees don't actually believe that you are a ninja!